


[Podfic] Letters from the Dead by DelphiPsmith

by fire_juggler



Series: Midwinter Snowflakes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Colleagues - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts, Letters, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters from the Dead by DelphiPsmith read aloud.</p><p><b>Author's Summary:</b> Poppy receives an unexpected letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Letters from the Dead by DelphiPsmith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celestlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestlyn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Letters from the Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043444) by [DelphiPsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphiPsmith/pseuds/DelphiPsmith). 



> Recorded for Celestlyn, on the occasion of her birthday. Happy Belated Birthday!! 
> 
> Many thanks to DelphiPsmith for giving permission to record this fic! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/letters_from_the_dead.mp3)

## Length:

00:10:10 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/letters_from_the_dead-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 10.2 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/letters_from_the_dead-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 6 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
